14 Candy Hearts: Shiki
by SereItei YamaGoku
Summary: Take me Away: TohruxNatsuno. Colección de One-Shots YAOI


**Take me away**

* * *

><p>En un pequeño pueblo como ese, la privacidad es un lujo del que pocos gozan, y al que un número menor, le interesa. De forma tal que guardar un secreto es casi imposible. Y Natsuno, comienza a creer que, o bien los habitantes de Sotoba en verdad no tenían nada más que hacer que husmear, con una maestría inaudita, en la vida de los demás, para enterarse incluso antes que los mismos implicados de este u otro asunto, o en el pueblo, frases como "las paredes tienen oídos", es algo literal… y tétrico.<p>

La falta de privacidad y de temas de conversación más allá del ciclo de cosecha, le hace mirar con ansias el horizonte, donde la carretera se pierde zigzagueante rumbo a la civilización, en los días soleados y los nublados. Con las manos en los bolsillos y la mochila al hombro, realiza un recuento del tiempo estimado para salir del exilio al que sus padres lo han confinado como parte de una de sus tantas excentricidades.

-_Natsuno._ –Llama una voz cerca de su oído, arrojando sus preocupaciones al otro lado de la carretera, y haciendo que de un pequeño salto hacia la izquierda.

Tohru parpadea, extrañado por la reacción de Natsuno.

-_¡No hagas eso! _–Reclama en voz baja el chico de cabellos violeta, con las mejillas encendidas y las manos sobre su oído. Una corriente eléctrica y constante bajaba por su cuello y de ahí a su espina dorsal, decantando en un problema a nivel general, de temblores y escalofríos causados por el roce del aliento de su pareja en su piel.

-_¿Eh? _–Se acomoda la mochila en el hombro- _Solo fue un "saludo amistoso". _–Apela con una expresión que a Natsuno le recuerda a un perro regañado, al que nada más le hace falta chillar y bajar las orejas, con la correa ajustada al cuello, y el extremo guía en sus manos.

Si Tohru fuera un perro, cuando decidiera irse… lo obligaría a seguirlo, como a un amo. No habría un doloroso adiós, o la duda de si debe quedarse a pesar de que sus encuentros están destinados al secreto.

Advirtiendo que se sumergía de nuevo en sus pensamientos, Tohru se acerca, tanteando con discreción su brazo, bajando a su mano y entrelazando sus dedos. Si alguien los ve, a él no le importarían los chismes que pudieran levantarse, en primera, porque esta acostumbrado tras una vida entera en Sotoba; y en segunda, porque mitad de lo que se dijera no sería más que la verdad, una verdad que deseaba con todo su corazón sacar a relucir y dejar de vivirla a medias, por miedo a las miradas puntillosas. Ojala Natsuno lo comprendiera. De esa manera no necesitarían ser tan cuidadosos al tomarse de las manos, compartir un beso o tan siquiera una mirada. Cuanto deseaba tener la libertad de amarlo sin reparo, aunque también entendía por qué no era posible. Aun si el pueblo no se interesara en sus vidas, sus familias, chapadas a la antigua en sus cimientos, pese a que una era más convencional que la otra, eran un obstáculo difícil de superar. La libertad que deseaban, se encontraba al otro extremo de su realidad, donde nadie los conociera o pudiera interponerse, donde pasaran desapercibidos.

Y la mirada del chico de cabello caoba, se perdía en la misma dirección, en el zigzag de la carretera.

-_¿Recuerdas que el señor Yoshimoto me iba a vender su vieja camioneta?_

Natsuno asiente, sin mirar sus manos, fingiendo no advertir sus dedos entretejidos.

-_Ayer, mi padre me dio permiso para comprarla._

-_¿Iras después de clases?_

Niega.

-_En verdad… tengo planes diferentes para el dinero._ –Sin avisarle, rodea su cintura con un brazo, levantando su rostro. Sus labios se unen en un beso sin espectadores, y sin apremio, compartiendo el último secreto.

Minutos más tarde, en la lejanía de la carretera se alcanzan a divisar un par de sombras que tomadas de las manos, corren en sentido contrario a la escuela o el pueblo, adueñándose de su tiempo y su destino. No más "algún día", solo un "ahora" para enfrentar juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Este es el segundo año que realizo una pequeña colección de drabbles (que se darán cuenta o al menos eso creo, que de drabbles no tienen nada), con motivo del 14 de Febrero. Espero que disfruten de ellos, y si pueden, me dejen un rewiu para saberlo. Les agradezco enormemente el que me regalen unos minutos para leer las locuras de esta fujoshi, a quien se le revelaron algunas parejas, y teme no haberlo hecho como era debido.

Sobre los títulos, algunos no tienen relación con lo escrito, porque se basan en la canción que estaba escuchando al momento de mover los deditos sobre el teclado.

Siendo todo, me despido, dejándoles la lista de las 16 parejas, que quienes me conocen, me hicieron el favor y honor, de escoger (entre corchetes, después del título, coloco el nombre del grupo, en caso de que el titulo este basado en una canción):

**Meteor Shower **_[Owl City]_– _**Yamamoto x Gokudera **_(Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

**Guardian angel **_[The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus]_–_**Tyki x Lavi**_(-Man)

**Say Anything** _[Marianas Trench] _– _**Nowaki x Hiroki**_ (Junjou Romantica)

**It's raping time! **–_**Byakuran x Mukuro**_(Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

**Schokolade** –_**Yukio x Rin**_(Ao no Exorcist)

**Alligator Sky **_[Owl City feat. Shawn Chrystopher]_ _–__** Hiroto x Midorikawa**_(Inazuma Eleven / Inazuma Eleven GO)

**Grenade **_[Bruno Mars] _–_**Tanuma x Natsume**_(Natsume Yujin-Chou)

**Panther** –_**Lavi x Kanda**_(-Man)

**Cevapsiz Sorular **_[maNga] _– _**Shinonome x Yukimura**_ (Kirai ja Naikedo)

**Doux et Léger **–_**Yuta x Shun**_(Kimi to boku)

**Waiting **_[The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus]_ – _**Abe x Mihashi**_(Ookiku Furikabutte)

**Take me away **_[U-Kiss] _– _**Tohru x Natsuno**_(Shiki)

**Deliver me **_[Sarah Brightman & Enya] _– _**Kanba x Shouma**_(Mawaru Pinguin Drum)

**Celebration **–_**Nezumi x Sion**_(No. 6)

**Sweet & Sour **–_**Mookyul x Ewon**_(Totally Captivated)

**Steady** – _**Kotetsu x Barnaby**_ (Tiger and Bunny)

Las parejas de Mookyul x Ewon y Shinonome x Yukimura, las encontraran directamente en mi blog, cuyo link esta mi perfil.


End file.
